Legend of ZeldaFour Swords: Journey of memories
by Sakura1067
Summary: When Alyssa Starheart and Skyanne goes to Hyrule castle town, darkness strikes & Ally, Skyanne and a new friend, Link, has to head to the four sword sanctuary to save Hyrule but also collect Ally's stolen memories. VioXOC, BlueXOC. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

[This story is based on the manga]

[All OCs belong to me along with a few towns]

Legend of Zelda-Four Swords:  
Journey of Memories~

Chapter 1: Hyrule Castle Town

"Here we are Ally, we're in Hyrule Castle!" A 17 year old girl called out. She had short almost dark black hair that went down halfway to her neck; the front part of her hair was down below her shoulders. Two strips of her long hair stuck out on the top of her head, letting the two hairs curl slightly (kind of like Princess Sakura's two hairs that are sticking out from the top of her head). You can see green highlights in her hair from afar as she took four steps forward before turning to her quiet calm friend.

I looked up at the castle in awe like as if I was my first came seeing a castle other than looking at it on the monitor back home. I blinked my blue eyes as I ignored the pain that came from my thick ponytail; my hair was put up in a small black hair-thing as my light brown that also looked dark brown hung from the back of my head down to the top of my shoulders. The side parts of my hair went down below my chin as my thunderbolt part of my hair went down further to the top of my blue collar (not a dog collar or a choke collar), my collar had something connected to the front; it was a golden pendent that was hooked onto a small golden ball.

I lightly scratched my left cheek with my left index finger, "I seem to notice, Skyanne." I replied back to her as we grabbed our backpacks that had our clothes not to mention food & cook books as we looked for the house Princess Zelda reserved for us. Oh, if you're wondering what's going on, I'll give you the abridged version to make things much faster;

Skyanne happens to love traveling, A LOT. We came to Hyrule to meet Princess Zelda, who knew we were coming. It was nice of her to reserve a house for us, but anyway, Skyanne and I wanted to not only meet Princess Zelda but to see the beautiful views and explore a little. I was into adventure while Skyanne loved to eat and not forget incredible moments like this.

It took us about a minute or three to find the house; we quickly entered inside and stretched for a few minutes. I stretched out my arms as I heard something crash up ahead; I stopped from what I was doing but shrugged my shoulders as I went back to stretching.

"I wonder what's going on over there…" Skyanne asked me as I shrugged my shoulders once again. "They probably dropped something…"

Suddenly, we both heard someone cry out 'Pirates'. We both gasped and ran to where the commotion was, but we both skid to a halt as we froze to see the pirates on the ground. Skyanne blinked her light green eyes as she stared at the fallen pirates, I happen to notice a boy around my age (Skyanne and I are both 17) wearing a green tunic with black long sleeves. He held onto a sword as he was walking away from the pirate leader who was already on the ground in pain...or was in pain.

'_Holy crap, for a guy like him…he's pretty strong to fight off guys like the pirates_' Spoke my mind as he noticed my glance and shown a small smile as he continued walking, I was impressed by how he beaten these guys. But my mind was onto something else as I watched him leave.

Suddenly, a few knights including the leader came over to the scene, when he noticed that the pirates were already beaten, he looked over to the boy in green shouting out "Hold it right there Link!" The boy stopped but didn't look back. Skyanne was a little confused. She was going to say something, but I covered her mouth with her hand before she could speak.

"How many times must I tell you that you are a member of the guardians?" Link's father said to him. "Stop trying to act on your own! Don't forget that there are other members on our side!"

Link looked back at his father and said, "If I were to wait for the orders, things will only get worse. Besides, I'm happier on my own. See ya!"

The guards stood there looking over to each other, I then removed my hand from Skyanne's mouth and grabbed her arm. "Ally, where are we going?" she asked me as we quickly left the area. "We're following him." I replied back to her without looking back as we hid from Link who wasn't far away from us.

Just before I could move closer, my answer came to her as she gasped loudly. "Omigosh! Ally you stalker!!" she shouted out loud as Link stopped walking and looked back behind him, I quickly drew back and covered her mouth once again & glared at her as I knew he was coming this way. But an idea came to me seconds later.

Link looked back to where we were as no one was there, he glanced around before turning around and walking toward the castle. It was a good thing he didn't look up, we both climbed up a nearby tree as Skyanne sat on a strong tree branch. As for me, I was hanging from that same tree branch while still able to somehow cover her mouth.

I then removed my hand from her mouth as she pulled me up, "Ally, I can't believe we're doing this!" she said to me worriedly, I sighed as I shook my head. I scooted away from her as I was getting ready to jump down, "If you don't want to do this, you can go back to the reserved house." I suggested to her as she blinked. I then looked down at the ground far below as I jumped down. I landed hard onto the ground as I felt a sharp pain coming from my right leg, I ignored it.

"O-okay then, I guess I should get ready for tomorrow huh?" Skyanne asked me as I nodded my head to her, showing a small smile. "I'll come back to the house later." I told her before looking over to where Link went and headed in that direction. Skyanne watched me run off as she waved goodbye for now…

- - - - -

The sun was still out as I followed closely behind him as Link still kept walking toward the castle; we were close until he stopped up ahead. I quickly hid behind another nearby tree. He sighed deeply, "You know, you really don't have to follow me." He said at last.

My heart freaked out, he knew I was following him. I smiled. "You and I are kind of different; you work alone while I like to work as a full team," I spoke to him as I gotten out of my hiding spot; I folded my arms over my chest.

"Although most of the time, I can handle things on my own. You're quite an interesting person…Link." Link turned around to see me clearly; I happen to wear a small black tank top that went down slightly above my skinny abdomen that showed a blue crescent moon tattoo that was forever permanent next to my belly button, I wore a small elbow sleeved blue jacket that had only one button. I wore a long black and blue shirt that went above my knees; I wore black leggings underneath that went down to my knees. My blue small heeled shoes made a few 'clicks' & 'clacks' here and there since I never make any noise whenever I walk around or run.

Link noticed another permanent tattoo on my right cheek; which happened to be a purple colored star. "You know who I am, huh?" he asked me.

"A friend & I just saw your father lecture you." I spoke as I walked up to him, not making a sound. Link sighed remembering that moment, "Even when your father talked to you, he sounded very worried about you…" I brought up as Link's eyes glanced over to mine.

Our blue eyes met within seconds, locked in a stare.

"You're not from here are you?" Link asked me, I nodded. "I'm from The Country of Oto, or, the Country of Sakura to be specific" I answered calmly to him. "You can easily tell by how I dress, that my friend Skyanne and I are not from here".

Link smiled. "You two are here because you're traveling right? Or are you two running away from your home just for fun?" Link asked. "I'm just doing this just for fun; Skyanne is the one who wants to travel, however, she doesn't want to go alone." I explained to him, "We're also here because Princess Zelda knew we were coming." That gotten his attention.

"Really, that's great! Come with me, I'll take you over to her so that you can tell her that you are here." Links said to me as he grabbed a hold of my left wrist and lead me into the castle.

"Hauu~ Can't I get Skyanne to follow us?" "I think she followed one of the guards inside." Link brought up as we both entered inside, I was amazed by how huge the castle was from the inside.

Link leads me through the halls as I looked up at the portraits that hung upon the walls that showed many royal family members that have ruled Hyrule for many generations. I heard a familiar voice up ahead, it was Link's father. He them dragged me behind a curtain that covered us completely; he placed his index finger on my lips.

"Goodness, he's just nothing but trouble, your Highness." Link's father spoke as he continued, "Shall I say, his thoughts are strong and his courage makes him do as he pleases. He doesn't even listen to a word that I, his own father, say," Link's father said. "The only person whom he ever listens to is you, his old time friend. Will you please talk to him, Princess Zelda?!"

'_Princess Zelda! Wow, I can't believe I'm going to meet her today!_' Spoke my mind as my heart was filled up with light.

"Captain, there is no need to worry. Link is your son; He is very much like you," a soft, yet gentle voice spoke. "One day, when he grows up, he shall be a great and successful knight."

"I-I appreciate your kind words. Please excuse me, Princess!"

He bowed before her before he left, not knowing that his son and a girl he had just met was hiding behind a certain. When his footsteps were no longer heard, the two got out of their hiding place. I was led to the throne room.

"Princess Zelda, she is here." Link announced as I bowed to the blonde Princess. "It's an honor to meet you in person, your highness." I began as she smiled, then someone entered into the throne room. "You got here before me!" Skyanne whined as she ran up beside me. She then noticed Princess Zelda and bowed. "It's an honor to see you too Princess Zelda." Skyanne spoke to her.

I then sighed deeply as my cheeks turned bright pink. Skyanne was the first to speak, "I am Skyanne Daniel, the daughter of Michelle D.". I then spoke after her with a calm voice, "And I am Alyssa Sakura Starheart, the only daughter of Terra & Jacob Starheart. You may call me 'Ally' or 'Tails' for short."

"It is nice to finally meet you both, Skyanne & Sakura." Zelda spoke to us as we both blushed from being nervous, she then turned to me. "You have such a beautiful last name," I turned red from her comment. "That's what everybody says, but I'm taking a liking it." I spoke.

"Your parents are well known here in Hyrule, it was mostly because they we're close to the royal family." Princess Zelda spoke with a soft voice. Her comment gotten my attention, I looked up at her as she smiled back to me. 'My parents…we're close to the Hylian Royal Family, I can't believe it…'Spoke my mind as she then turned to Link with a small frown on her face.

"Link, you do realize your father was here."

Link sighed deeply. "He's been lecturing me a lot lately about the same thing over and over again, even though I have done nothing wrong!" he said with a small huff.

"Link, you must consider your father's words, for he worries about you. He works really hard that I feel sorry for him," the princess pointed out.

"Sure…" Link then took out a flower to the blond female. "Anyway, here! I got this from town yesterday."

Zelda smiled as she took the flower, staring at it in awe. "Oh, thank you. So the time has come for this flower to grow now."

I couldn't help but smile at these two. '_Aww, their childhood friends. It's so cute!_' spoke my mind as Skyanne noticed my small smile; she cocked an eyebrow while being confused but shrugged seconds later.

"We always used to play together when we were little," the princess of Hyrule explained to him.

The blond youth sighed before bringing up something. "But these days you've been so busy, you don't even have time to go outside…"

"That's sad…" I muttered to myself. Skyanne frowned from Link's response.

Then Zelda shook her head. "No. Since you always bring me flowers, I am able to imagine the Hyrule fields from afar…"

A young woman in a blue dress and short blue hair came into the throne room and said, "The preparations are ready, Princess Zelda."

"Well done, Six Maidens." She looked at Link and Mari. "Link, Skyanne and I. "We are now going to go check on the Four Sword's seal."

"What seal?" Skyanne and I asked at the same time, blinking with confusion.

Link blinked as well while being confused. "The seal? Why today?"

"Come with me and you will find out," Zelda responded as she led the way.

Skyanne looked over to me, I shrugged my shoulders to her as we both followed closely behind.

- - - - -

Princess Zelda, Link, the Six Maidens, Skyanne and I went down to the castle's basement and entered a room where the Four Sword's seal was. Link, Skyanne and I, we all looked at Zelda to hear more from her.

Frowning, the princess explained, "My heart, which senses darkness, has seen it. Huge black clouds are approaching Hyrule and something terrible is coming… like a sorcerer."

Skyanne and Link's eyes widened. "SORCERER?!" they both shouted. For some odd reason, I didn't feel like reacting to that.

"Impossible! That legendary sorcerer was sealed long ago…" Link spoke as a memory came back to me. it was very hazy but I was able to see someone saying about this legend...that person looked just like my...

I gasped as the memory cleared very quickly. "I heard of the legend! 'He who Kidnapped beautiful girls one after another and covering Hyrule in darkness was the horrible wind sorcerer Vaati. In the middle of the chaos arrives a heroic traveler and when he drew the Four Sword, his body separated into four, combining their powers, they sealed Vaati into the sword after they had defeated him saving Hyrule as well!'" I said out loud.

Putting her hands together, Zelda said, "There may be something happening to the blade's seal. We mustn't allow Vaati to revive!"

Then she and the Six Maidens began to pray, closing their eyes and focusing their power on the seal. I can feel their magic grow within me as I slowly breathed in, my pendent also reacted by this. Link, Skyanne and I were on their guard in case something would happen.

'_So I guess that Vaati is still alive, Link thought as his grip to his sword tightened. If you're gonna come, then come! I'll cut you as soon as you come out!_'

"Link," I said to him as he looked over to me.

"What's Wrong Ally?" He asked me, I used my right arm and grabbed a hold of my left arm as I stared at it. A worried look was clearly shown on my face.

"T-There's something I have to tell you, I should have told you this when we met. As you already know, I am very different to other girls besides Skyanne. But there is another thing that you clearly must know…" I then looked up to him as he didn't say a word. "My heart is in pieces right now and there is a reason why. It's because before I came to Hyrule, something terrible is now within me. And darkness wants it very badly. It's something darkness strives for all the time to make that person become lifeless as a puppet…It's my--"

Then all of a sudden, before I could finish, the maidens gasped & began to disappear one by one. Zelda and the three warriors were bewildered and confused on what was happening, they were the only ones left within the basement. Link Skyanne and I remained close to Zelda to protect her from what may happen.  
The princess cried out, "The maidens disappeared!! What is happening?!"

A shadow began to form and Link and Skyanne drew their swords. They were expecting Vaati to emerge, but they were wrong. The shadow formed into someone who looked exactly like Link!

Link shouted, "W-WHO ARE YOU?!"

The shadow spoke, "Who am I? I'm Link the Hero."

"What?!" Link cried out. The shadow didn't pay any attention to him.

It looked over to me as I was prepared for what it was going to do. It grinned evilly. Suddenly, it brought up its dark magic as it swirled around it. "Wha-What is it doing?" Skyanne asked as I turned to her.

Before I could reply, my pendent reacted as it glowed brightly. The dark magic suddenly charged toward me as I saw it coming seconds later, I was about to bring up my arms in defense but was too late.

The dark magic pierced through my body, into my heart & came out from my back like a sword piercing through my cracked heart. The dark magic had collected five small glowing objects as it gotten out of me. My eyes changed from normal to a trance like as my entire body fell backward onto the ground.

"Sakura!!" Princess Zelda screamed as Skyanne covered her mouth with her bare hand. I didn't respond to her or the others cries, my eyes were closed shut as I only had a worried look on my face. Link ran over to my body and tried to wake me up, "Ally! Ally!!" I didn't say anything nor moved an inch after that attack.

The shadow laughed as Link glared up at it, he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Stupid Shadow!" Link charged at the shadow and tried to attack, but his sword had no effect on it at all! It was like as if the shadow's body was slowly fading away but was still there for them to see. "What?" he cried out, while confused at the same time.

Then the shadow went past Link, harshly pushed Skyanne out of the way with its dark magic, which caused her to slam the back of her head into the cement rock wall and then grabbed Zelda.

"LINK!!!" she screamed, trying to reach out to him.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!!" he shouted, reaching back to her.

Suddenly he, Ally's body and Skyanne were swept from the chamber and found themselves in a sanctuary.

- - - - -

Skyanne was groaning, her hand covering the back of her head from the shadow's dark magic. Link was the first to react, he quickly stood up looking around.

"Where is that shadow guy?! Princess Zelda!!!" He cried out, he bent down a little, panting. He then remembered that Ally was also attacked by the shadow guy, He looked around and found her body next to the Four Sword that was inside the pedestal. He ran over to her and gently grabbed her left arm that was over her ribcage, he felt her skin wasn't warm anymore -- it was now cold as ice, he brought his hand back away from her hand and placed it over her cold left hand. "Princess Zelda's been kidnapped. Something happened to Ally and she's not responding to me or Skyanne. Something terrible is happening to Hyrule. How am I supposed to rescue her?"

"Link… the Four Sword." Skyanne moaned out, slowly sitting up.

Link looked over to her. "Are you okay?!"

The short black-haired girl let out a grin. "I'm fine. I… went through worse than this…" She looked over to the Four Sword. "You need to draw it. Maybe, it can help you… get Zelda back"

Then the blonde nodded and turned to the sword. He let go of Ally's cold hand & stepped forward until he was in front of it and stared at it for a very long time. He grabbed the hilt and then he pulled it out.

"FOUR SWORD, LEND ME YOUR POWER!!" he shouted.

A bright light shone as Skyanne covered her eyes from being blinded by the light. When the light faded, she uncovered her eyes to have them widened when she saw four of Link. One still had the green tunic, while the other three were wearing red, blue, and purple.

"Wha-what the…" the green-tunic Link began.

"That legend about…" the blue Link spoke right after.

"'The one who pulls out the Four Sword, his body shall be four' is…" the red Link continued after.

"True then!" the purple Link finished as the four looked down at their four swords. A soft wind blew east as a heart shaped leaf landed on Ally's open right hand...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

[This story is based on the manga]

[All OCs belong to me along with a few towns]

* * *

Legend of Zelda-Four Swords:  
Journey of Memories~

Chapter 2: How to cooperate with four look-a-likes…

Skyanne blinked. "I think I may be seeing double… or more of you." she muttered, rubbing her eyes to see if she was not dreaming of this. She shook her head in disbelief, "This is not really happening."

The green tunic youth spoke, "But… uhhh, seeing four of the same face is a little weird, but…We should feel a lot stronger now that there are four of us! Let's combine our strengths and rescue Princess Zelda!!"

"Yeah!!" the three Links shouted out. Skyanne crossed her arms and looked over to Ally.

"What about Ally?" Skyanne brought up, the four links looked over to see Ally laying there. The heart shaped leaf was then lifted up from the soft wind and was blown away; Ally still didn't move an inch after that attack. They couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"That's true; our friend was hit by that guy's dark magic." The red link spoke as he walked over to the brunette's body and grabbed her cold left hand; the blue Link tightened his fists.

"Why did that guy go after Ally first?" the blue link asked as he stood in his place, the purple link walked over to where the red link was and brushed his fingers over the brunette's hair.

"Maybe because she had strong magic within her…or a strong heart." He answered his question as he brushed away her side hair that was over her closed left eye, the blue link kept that in mind as he didn't say a word.

The red link placed ally's hand onto the ground and looked over to Skyanne; she noticed his glance and looked away.

Suddenly the pedestal of the Four Sword was crumbled and a stone giant emerged. The green youth dashed over to Ally and carried her body over to where the tree that wasn't too far away and placed her into the shade, he then ran back over to the others were and held onto his sword. The other three were ready to fight as they looked at their new rocky opponent.

"**_Outside…I have finally been able to come outside!! It's been so many years!_**" the stone figure boomed out as it stretched its arms out to the skies above.

"Th-that's the sorcerer?!" the Red link cried out.

"The seal's been broken!!" the blue link spoke in an angry tone.

"Well, it's too bad that you just came out since we're going to have to make you go back where you came from!!" the purple youth spoke as the four links charged to the stone figure.

The four Links tried to attack it, but it would keep recovering itself and they kept trying and trying, but their efforts were useless since they were doing it separately. Skyanne shook her head, no believing what she was seeing.

'Oh great, do they even know how to team up?? I don't think they'll win this battle at this rate…' Skyanne's mind spoke as she quickly stood up but lost her balance seconds later; her body fell back onto the ground.

"Skyanne, help us out here!!" the green link cried out to her. She pulled a face.

"I can't! That shadow guy slammed my head onto the dang wall, I'm too dizzy and I'm losing my balance every time I try to stand up!"

"Damn it! She's useless!" the blue link complained out loud.

That got Skyanne mad. "What was that, blue boy?!" she snarled to the Blue Link.

"This is no time to argue!" the purple link pointed out to the two. "We have this thing to beat!!"

"Well, here's a solution: Work together as a team instead of fighting this thing alone!!" Skyanne answered quickly, looking at the four Links.

They looked at her like as if she spoke in another language, the Green Link nodded to her, but the other three had their own answers:

"So how do we exactly work together? I've never done any teamwork before, you know!" The Red link asked. Skyanne's face changed from a determined look to a shocked look. 'Wha-what the…?' spoke her mind.

The green link suddenly lost his balance and fell to the ground; a shocked look was seen on his face.

The blue link then said to her, "I'm more than enough for this guy."

The purple link simply brought up, "No need for allies."

"What?! You did not just bring out three copies of yourself that are completely confused about what 'teamwork' really means?!" Skyanne shouted out to the green link who overheard her question and looked over to her.

"I didn't think this was going to happen!" The green link replied sharply.

"Your father told you that you had allies, and _you_ didn't listen! And before you know it, you made three copies of yourself that does not know what teamwork really means and only knows that they can handle anything on _their_ own!!" Skyanne retorted back to him, the green link didn't say anything after that.

Suddenly the stone giant started to suck them all in and they held on to something. Skyanne was quickly picked up by the strong winds. She was about to get sucked in when the purple Link grabbed her by the wrist tightly, not willing to let her go! Some of the winds began to head over to the tree where Ally's body laid; Skyanne noticed this and Saw ally's body was slowly being pulled toward them by the strong winds.

"ALLY!!" Skyanne shouted out as the stone's winds began to swirl around the brunettes body, her body was now being brought upward and was then quickly being pulled toward it.

"**_Ha-ha! Now the lost puppet's heart will be consumed by the very thing she fears!_**" The stoned monster spoke as Skyanne tried to grab the brunette's loose arm, but missed her arm by an inch.

"Great Moon's of Mobius, WORK TOGETHER!! Do this for Princess Zelda & Ally!!" the short black-haired girl shouted, getting frustrated by the four Links. Suddenly, as if on command, a small flower was spotted while it was carried away by the strong winds, which gotten the four link's attention.

Their eyes widened, realizing what their main objective was; to save Princess Zelda and there new friend who's about to be consumed by a rock monster.

The four links looked over to each other and nodded their heads; they then grabbed their swords and attacked the rock monster at the same time, saving the brunette's life.

The purple Link quickly caught the brunette's body as the rock monster crumbled into smaller tiny pieces of rocks and the wind inside it blew away.

"I don't understand. Is this Vaati's true form?" The green link asked while being very confused about this.

"Who knows," the purple Link answered. He then looked down at the brunette, who was still not moving an inch, the green link shown a worried look on his face.

"What did Vaati mean by; '_the lost puppet_' and '_will be consumed by the very thing she fears_'?" Link asked as the purple Link thought about it, but only shrugged in response seconds later.

Skyanne gasped lightly over Green link's question but kept quiet when Blue link looked over to her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Hey, we should head back to Hyrule Castle and let Dad know what has happened." The red link brought up as the others agreed. The boys ran as Skyanne followed slowly behind, she had a worried yet sorrow look on her face.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were quickly approaching the castle. They were just climbing past some rocks near a waterfall.

The purple Link asked, "How much farther 'till the castle?"

The green Link pointed out at the hill ahead of them. "If we follow this path and climb up that hill, we should be able to see it."

The red Link whined, "Let's rest for a bit!"

"There is no such time. We got to go tell Dad about Zelda and Vaati!"

Then the red Link said with a smile, "Then let's choose!"

All the other Links blinked at him. "Choose what?" they both asked their counterpart. Skyanne stayed out of this conversation.

"Names for the four of us. It's weird for all of us to be named Link, so let's pick nicknames! I'm wearing red, so I'll be Red!" Red said, pointing at himself in a cute yet childish way. He looked at the blue Link. "You will be Blue since you are wearing blue." He looked at the purple and green Link. "Violet, uh… can be Vio!"

Vio muttered, "Too simple…"

Red finished, "And finally, Green! What do you guys think?"

Green scratched his head. "Well, feels odd, but I guess it can't be helped."

Blue growled, "Hey, don't just be changing people's names! I don't want to be called anything but Link!!"

"But isn't it wonderful? I can be a genius!"

"More like an idiot! Just so you know, I'm not interested in cooperating at all!" Blue pointed out.

Vio let out a small grin. "Well, that's a relief. Having a brainless with us is just more trouble."

Skyanne giggled as she quickly looked away from Blue's glare, he then grabbed Vio by his tunic. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You do realize that I'm carrying Ally's body right now, right?" Vio pointed out to him, Blue ignored the brunette like as if she was an over-sized rag doll that had no heart, even from the beginning.

Green scolded, "Quit it, guys! All four of us are the same person! What are you going to do, fighting with yourselves like that?"

"IT MAKES ME SICK, THINKING THAT THIS GUY'S A PART OF ME!!" Blue shouted before he stood on a rock, looking heroic. "I'm Link! I'm the main character here!"

Green frowned. "If you're talking of being main character…" He pointed at himself. "Then I, who's originally wearing green, am the main character!"

Blue was stunned and shocked at the same time. He looked at his tunic and then he glared at him, drawing his sword and leapt over to him. "You think you're better just because you're wearing green?! Draw your sword, the winner's going to be the main character!!"

"Don't draw before saying that!" Green remarked him as he used his sword as a shield, he blocked Blue's attacks.

"However, I wonder why our personalities are so different when we're originally the same person?" Red asked, putting a finger near his lips in a thoughtful way.

Vio then explained to Red kindly, "Our personalities split into four, but our strength is the same within us individually. Green is aggressive. Blue is short-tempered and over-confident."

Blue glared over to Vio who ignored him, he putting a hand on the red's hair and spoke, "Red would be optimistic".

"I see." Red answered as he looked up at Vio. "So that would make you smart, right?"

"Just think of me as a calm, self-possessed person." Vio answered Red's question as he looked up ahead.

Then they spotted the castle's cook Marshy and her daughter, climbing up the rocks with her. They went over to her, but when the two females spotted them, marshy was pointing a frying pan at them as if she would attack them if they went near.

"D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D CHASE AFTER US THIS FAR!!" Ms. Marshy shouted. "I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A GOOD BOY, BUT YOU LOOKED LIKE THE DEVIL!!"

Green explained to her what had happened to them along with Ally's condition, but she shook her head and kept saying that the four we're devils except Skyanne and Ally.

Blue asked, "What's she talking about?"

"She could be talking about that dark shadow guy," Vio said.

Green widened his eyes and then demanded to Marshy, "THE CASTLE! Did something happen there?! Tell us!!"

The Links arrived to the castle and widened their eyes to see that it was badly damaged. The town seemed to be in the same condition as well.

Skyanne was also shocked about this; she stared up at the broken statue that was once was a man who ruled Hyrule long ago…

"I can't believe…that this happened in a single day…" Green spoke with a shocked voice, looking at all the rubble and broken statues.

Blue shouted, slamming his fists on a nearby wall or what's left of it, "How can this be!"

Vio shushed him as he glanced around. "It's too quiet here... but according to Ms. Marshy, the monsters are supposed to be lurking about."

Suddenly, the sound of armor clanging onto the hard cement floor was heard. Skyanne squeaked as she and the boys drew back away from the open door. There was no place to put Ally's motionless body down onto; Green then extended his arm to Vio, he gave Green Ally's motionless body as he had an arm around her while holding his sword with the other.

Ally's pendent began to glow on its own, Blue noticed this.

"What the hell is wrong with the dead girl's necklace?!" Blue whispered before getting whacked in the head by Skyanne. "She's not dead! Her pendent is only doing that because darkness is getting too close to her." She whispered, answering his question.

He glared at her as she too glared back, soon enough; small sparks can be seen as the two gave each other evil looks. The noise of armor clanging onto the ground was then coming closer. Soon enough, out of the darkness came a soldier that was familiar to the four links.

"That's Hyrule's guardian leader, Artora…" Green whispered to his companions.

"Or is it a survivor??" Red whispered back.

Suddenly, the soldier then swung his sword at them. Skyanne '_Meep_'ed (her shriek) loudly before dodging the attack with the four links.

Soon enough, they were surrounded by soldiers; they looked as if something or someone was controlling them.

"Aw, great" Blue growled, tightening his fist on the hilt of his four sword.

"This doesn't look good…" Red spoke worriedly as he glanced around seeing no exit way.

"Well," Blue spoke out as he set his eyes on Skyanne, "If this one didn't shriek so loudly, we couldn't have gotten caught."

"Hey that guy saw us first, okay! And Second, quit acting like your all cool when you're not!" Skyanne protested, pointing her index finger at him. Blue glared back at her seconds later.

The soldiers then began to attack, everyone except Skyanne and Green didn't fight back.

"What's wrong Green?" Vio asked Green.

"What if there being controlled? Just think about it. We ate and fought together almost all the time! I can never kill them!" Green explained, feeling sad yet slightly helpless. "Also, I'm holding onto Ally's body. I can't just —".

Blue then jumped right in front of Green and slashed the soldier's arm off, Green's eyes widened. Before he knew it, Blue had him by his shirt. "Do you want to get killed?!" Blue shouted, all of them not noticing what was happening to Ally's body. Her pendent glowed brighter like a lone flame in the darkness.

"Fight back or you'll get killed!" Blue told Green as he looked over to the guards. They soon backed away and were now cornered by the soldiers.

Just after they pointed their swords at the four links and Skyanne, they backed away. They heard footsteps coming toward them, their eyes widened from who they saw – It was the shadow guy that took Princess Zelda and had done something to Ally's body.

He grinned widely at them, showing off a small bit of his dark magic on the tip of his index finger.

"**Sheesh, your 'kindness' disgusts me.**" The shadow guy spoke as he made the soldier's disappear within the matter of seconds. Skyanne gasped as the boys we're shocked from how he was able to do that. The armor from the soldiers was the only thing that was left behind.

"**You're late; I got sick of waiting…**" the shadow guy spoke impatiently.

"What did you do with Princess Zelda?! Give us back the maidens!" Green shouted to him.

The shadow grinned. "**The princess, eh? She was quite a stubborn one, so I had a hard time taking her away. Here**" He tossed to them a piece from Zelda's dress, which got the Links enraged.

"**I would've treated her better if she wouldn't act so violently, but soon she will be taken over by darkness to join us.**"

Green was starting to get mad, you could tell on his clear face. "What In the world are you? one of Vaati's demons?!"

"**I told you, I am born from the Shadow of the hero Link. I'm you from the Shadow World.**"

"What? MY SHADOW?!"

"**Vaati is restoring little of his power as we speak. After his recovery when he covers Hyrule into darkness, Princess Zelda will be sacrificed to complete our plan of the Dark World taking over the Light World!**"

Green pointed his sword at him, being in his fighting stance. "Like I'm going to let that happen! I'm going to break through this darkness with this Four Sword!!"

Shadow Link paused first as he set his eyes on the fur sword, he then laughed. "Haha! The Four Sword! HAHA! Too bad though, The Four Swords power has been sealed by Vaati's magic. It can't defeat me, so it's useless!"

Blue just had enough. He charged towards Shadow Link with his sword in hand, but Shadow Link saw him coming in the corner of his eye & attacked him, Blue was sent back crashing to the wall. Green set Ally's body down as he and the other Links ran to Blue and they all glared at their opponent. Shadow Link just grinned & stood still.

"Hold it! What did you do to Skyanne's friend Ally?! Why is she not responding to us?!" Green asked as Shadow link was confused at first before noticing the motionless brunette on the ground, not protected. He couldn't help but notice her pendent glowing.

"**Oh, Her.**" Shadow spoke like as if she was no one and couldn't care less about a girl that's not even moving, let alone the fact that she might be dead.

"**You see, the reason why she's not responding to you & everything else is because I took something from her. Well, pieces of what I've taken from her. Those 'pieces' are memory shards from her very heart, which is broken that is.**" Shadow Link explained as green and the others looked over to her body, Shadow's smile never faded from his face. A concerned look was clearly seen on Ally's face.

"**You see, the Dark Forces have been trying to get this child for years,**" Shadow Link explained as he snapped his fingers as his dark magic showed an image of Ally who wore exactly the same clothes she wore when she met Link before he split into four, the image took four steps forward and stopped. The four links watched the image blinked twice while she cupped her hands over her pendent that shined brightly before them, dark clouds began to form behind her as it stretched out toward her and passed by her.

"**But even if the dark forces were extremely close to her, there was something within her that wouldn't allow darkness to grab or touch her.**" Shadow Link continued as the images tightly closed her eyes just when darkness shot toward her, but a light shined in front of her as the darkness faded away from her. the image opened her eyes and noticed a star in front of her, she blinked and slowly extended her left hand toward the star. the star itself began to move as she quickly brought her hand back, she watched it swirl once around her before entering into her heart. After it entered in her heart, the image breathed in sharply before falling onto her knees.

She tightly clutched her chest while trying very hard to breathe, she leaned over and fell onto her right arm. Red scrambled over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder only to realize that his hand went straight through her. "**That very item she has now is a star, it's even within her lifeless body as we speak. The only thing darkness would take from her was only her memory shards, so I had no choice but to steal, oh ,five memory shards from her.**" Shadow spoke.

"Why take away her memories when you can just kidnap her?" Vio asked, you could even hear the concern and alarm in his voice from up close, even from afar.

"**Isn't it obvious? Darkness cannot directly take away her heart, only her memories. besides, she's important to the dark forces anyway since she wanders about in the world of light. Even if we send out dark monsters into the world, she'll get rid of them before coming to us, let alone the fact that she sacrifices herself to not let anyone else get hurt.**" Shadow link explained as he snapped his fingers once again, the image of Ally faded away as Green remembered the people who were in the castle before this happened.

"The people of the castle! What did you do to my father?!" Green demanded.

Shadow Link replied, "**Father? Oh, I had them all go to the Dark World together.**"Green's eyes widened as Shadow Link continued. **"He was a magnificent father. At the end, he pleaded for mercy, bowing his head down, deeply sincerely, and said 'please spare me'!**"

"WHY YOU!!"

Green tried to attack, but went through Shadow Link. He was bewildered and stunned. They tried to attack him and then they were getting weak by Shadow Link's attacks. Shadow towered over them with an evil sneer.

"**You are not needed since this is a common sword. You are not needed, I am the hero now!**"

But as soon as he lifted his sword high, Skyanne appeared from the shadows and swung a sterling metal pole about her size at him, he dodged her attack and didn't expect to be punched hard by a girl. He growled and wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. The Links looked over to Skyanne as she glared deeply at Shadow Link.

"Skyanne, you're ok!!" Red shouted happily.

Skyanne growled, "Give us back Ally's memory shards, you stupid shadow!"

Shadow growled, "**And what if I don't, girl?**"

"Then I'm going to attack you until your dark messed up heart stops beating!"

She was going to attack when a fairy appeared and surrounded her and the Links in a light. Shadow Link screamed with fright, covering his eyes from the light. When he uncovered his eyes, the Links, Ally's body and Skyanne were gone.

"**The Maidens..._huff_... They still have some strength left..._Huff_... even after I sealed them huh? _Huff_...They got lucky this time.**" Shadow link spoke out as he looked down at his half opened land, he was shaking in fear as he glanced up into the darkness and said to himself "**Light...I'm afraid of it...Damn.**"

The Links and Skyanne found themselves in a very familiar room and it was a little dark, they all sat up and looked around.

Vio asked, "Are we under the castle?"

"Who knows," Skyanne admitted, trying to have her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"_Heroes, are you all right?_" a voice asked as a shining light glowed, illuminating the room.

Green spoke out, "The Blue Maiden!!"

The Blue Maiden said to them, "_Link and Skyanne, something awful has now begun; This is a terrible task. Darkness has cloaked Hyrule in darkness as it foretold in the legend. The shadow that took us was a phantom hero created by Vaati. It is a dark reflection of you, but more powerful than any other mere shadow. It took us all our might to send even that small light through this barrier. His power is not yet at its peak! You must stop him before that happens!_"

Red whined with a glump, "We're no match for him now. How can we ever beat him?"

Blue stated, holding the hilt of his sword, "We have to break this seal first!"

Skyanne stopped him, shouting, "Are you deaf or something?! Shadow Link said that the Four Swords are useless!!"

Blue shouted back, "Well, Excuuuse me for not listening to him! And stop shouting you're right next to me!"

The two glared daggers at each other, looking like they were going to start a big fight. The sparks flew as the other Links looked away from this.

"_The Four Sword has been cursed by Vaati and lost its power. You must re-energize it by collecting force. Then once the curse is lifted, then you can be able to defeat the darkness,_" the Blue Maiden said.

"Force! Got it!" Green said. "Wait! Do you know where Princess Zelda is now?"

Then the Blue Maiden replied, "_I cannot tell. I can barely tell where she lurks, but I can faintly sense her spirit far, far away._"

The blue maiden looked over to Ally's body; her body rested on its side and her right arm folded in while her left arm was left out. she looked over to the links and spoke. "_Heroes, I must give a little piece of information about Sakura and how this all happened._" The links and Skyanne listened closely, Blue and Skyanne kept glaring at each other while this happened.

"_As you already know, Sakura has a star within her broken heart. But there is a story behind this; long ago, before she came here, she was in love was she not?_" Skyanne overheard this and nodded before glaring back at Blue. "_She had grown to love that person, however that person did not love her back. When she discovered this, her heart over-reacted and broke. During all this, darkness saw this coming and tried to steal her heart. They gathered up a huge power of darkness and turned it into a dagger that would shatter her heart into pieces, They aimed directly at her back and released it. It shot directly through her, although it did much damage to her, this caused the chains of her memories to break apart. Not only that, she had lost her memories from when she was very young. She has very little pieces left to fully complete her shattered heart, but since the Shadow of you took away five pieces of her memories she cannot wake up until her first shard is returned to her. She is still alive, but she's in a very deep sleep right now._"

Looking away from Skyanne's glare, Blue said, "She's alive. Well, I guess that's enough for now."

Green said, "Hold on, Blue Maiden. We'll come back to save you soon!"

"_Be careful Heroes. I sense another maiden within the East,_" the Blue Maiden finished.

The group nodded and then they left the room. Green looked down and sighed.

Vio looked at him. "Losing confidence?"

Green blinked at him. "Yeah! How did you know?"

The purple Link smiled. "Because I am you!"

Looking up at the sky, Green explained, "We are all the same, but we're all careless and confident. If Shadow Link is our shadow, we need to be better than him in order to beat him. Be more like..." He looked down. "Father."

Skyanne frowned from Green's comment. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly at him. "Don't feel down now. As long as you try to work together, you may be able to get stronger."

"That's what she said..." Blue muttered, looking away with a scoff.

The female warrior glared at him. "Come again, little boy Blue?!"

Vio grinned, crossing his arms. "Yeah. Right now, I'd give us a 50/50 chance."

Red beamed. "But if we restore the Four Sword we'll get stronger, and if we can learn some teamwork like Skyanne said..."

Blue scoffed again. "I don't care what it takes, we're going!" He glared at Skyanne before looking over to Green pointing his index finger at her. "She's not comin' with us, is she?"

Green looked at Skyanne. "Well, I think it may be fair for her to come with us since she is involved now."

Skyanne looked down. "Ally... Shadow Link took a small fraction of her memories..." she said with tears brimming in her eyes. "I feel so powerless without Ally encouraging me..." She looked up at the Links. "We have to collect Ally's stolen memories! We have to!"

Green smiled lightly. "Then it's decided! We'll go together to the East!" They soon took off to the east with their hearts held high.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
